False Insanity
by Revere Me Deeply
Summary: "I'm telling you I'm not insane!" Ed yelled as his matted hair hung out loosely from his usual pony-tail and stared up at Roy with scared eyes. "There are just people in my head telling me to kill you!"
1. Chapter 1

False Insanity

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you I'm not insane!" Ed yelled as his matted hair hung out loosely from his usual pony-tail and stared up at Roy with scared eyes. "There are just people in my head telling me to kill you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Right down this hall Colonel Mustang" One nurse at the hospital led Roy down the hallway with creepy white walls and linoleum floor tiles. This was crazy, when Roy found out Edward was hauled to the insanity ward he couldn't believe it. This must be a misunderstanding. Looking around he saw the other soldiers who got treatment here, some he recognized from the Ishbalan War. Room 7, 8, and 9 they all passed, just how far into this is Edward. This was all too quiet for Roy's tasted, coming back here always gave him the chills<p>

"This is ridiculous…tell me why Major Edward Elric got carted here?" Roy demanded with his arms crossed glaring daggers at the back of the nurse's head. Sighing in annoyance when the nurse didn't answer him he pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking. _The last mission I sent Edward on wasn't a hard one, he was perfectly sane when he left…what happened_. His mind was rattled, there was nothing that could make Edward go insane, not after what he has been through. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the nurse tapping him on the shoulder.

"Colonel…" She repeated again.

"Oh what" He said shaking his head.

"I said please wait here, I'll get the psychologist, please have a sit" she insisted again and turned away going into the office leaving him to his thoughts again. Sitting down he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand thinking.

"Im telling you I am not insane just truthful! You all are fucking against me, let me out!" Edward yelled as he tried pulling the restraints off his one wrist, his metal arm had to be removed due to his ability.

"Edward calm-"

"IM FUCKING CALM!" He yelled glaring at the doctor. Edward bounced up and down trying to get the chair to at least move or tip over. The psychologist watched his movements behind his glasses and tapped his pen against the clipboard. He had his hair slicked back with a few strands of hair falling against his forehead. He was a middle-aged man, probably late 50's. His eyes were a mix of green and brown. Edward finally stopped jumping around like a kid and panted calming down a bit. He glared at the doctor through his bangs, his golden eyes never once blinking.

"Are you done now Edward?" He asked again, Edward just stayed silent refusing to talk to him anymore. Leaning back in his seat the doctor looked over the notes he took throughout the session.

Incoherent, unreliable, childish, unreasonable…this was going to be difficult.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…What happened on that mission" Everything in the room was still. The clock seemed to stop ticking. The only thing Edward wanted to listen to was the scribbling of the pen on the clipboard. His body fidgeted in the restraints and looked around to see if anyone was there. The doctor took a note of that.

I can't…I can't say I can't!" He said over and over again. "I can't risk it!" He said again as his body began to sweat.

"Why can't you!"

"The will get him! I can't…there here…in my head!" Edward repeated. "I need to get far away, it's not safe, not for me or anyway there here! Believe me!" He repeated, his teeth clattering in anger and frustration.

"Get who?"

"I told you I can't!"

"Edward there are no voices in your head, it's all in your mind" The doctor said again.

"Yes there are! I can hear them, but you can't! It's just me. They chose me! W-where are you going!" Edward watched the doctor get up and leave the room. "COME BACK HERE!" But Edward's plea went on deaf ears as he exited the room leaving Edward to his thoughts.

"Doctor Schiff, Edward's superior is here to see you" The doctor nodded his head and walked towards the bench seeing Roy sitting there. Schiff coughed and Roy looked up and stood up right away.

"Colonel it's been a while" They shook hands and Roy nodded his head.

"Where is Edward" HE said flatly and watched the doctor flip through his notes.

"Room 26, but I don't think this is a good time. He is quite unresponsive" Well that's nothing unusual, Edward never responded or listened in the past, why would he start listening now?

"That's nothing I dealt with that while he was under my wing years ago…tell me what he is doing now. He doesn't belong here" Roy tapped his finger against his forearm waiting for his answer.

"Oh I believe he does. Edward keeps saying, they're going to get him. Voices are telling me I can't, it's in my head, I was chosen…makes no sense" Roy snatched the clipboard and the doctor just let him have it as he waited for his response. There is was in the hand writing.

_Patient 206, Edward Elric, deemed clinically insane._

_Patient Edward Elric, age 19 exhibited violent behavior. In this session he tried to pull his restraints, jump up and down, tip over in his seat and destroy anything near him. Sedatives were used to help him sleep. He wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, multiple migraines and threat to others. Today we have to remove his auto-mail arm to keep himself safe from self inflicted wounds._

"_I'm not insane! They're telling me in my mind, you can't hear them, only me! I have to run away, get far away!"_

_Symptoms – haggard breathing, migraines, self harm, threat, dangerous, fearful, hearing things, hallucinations_

_Must keep for further sessions_

_End result - __

His onyx eyes stared at the words almost in disbelief. This was not Edward, this had to be a mistake. The Edward he knew would never let anyone get into his mind. Edward was strong and brave. After the hell he has been through as a child and the mental torture he went through while he served under his wing he never showed these signs. And what was this end result? Why was it left blank?

"Let me see him. Now" He commanded and the doctor nodded and led him down the back hallway to the very last door, in the deepest part of the hospital ward. Soon they came to a door leading into an almost empty room. The glass was a two way mirror so they could see Edward, but he could not see or hear them. Seeing the small blonde like this made Roy's heart ache terribly. He was slightly rocking his head, his hair was a mess, pieces of his blonde hair falling out of his pony-tail and his lips were chapped and trembling as he talked to himself over and over again.

"He has been this way for a while now…wait you can't go in!" The doctor yelled as he saw Roy heading for the door. Ignoring his words Roy walked in without warning. Edward raised his head and just stared at Roy for a while. His eyes widened as he stared screaming uncontrollably. His shook his head from side to side screaming in pain.

"GET OUT! IT'S NOT SAFE, LEAVE ME NOW, GAHH! YOU'RE NOT SAFE, WE ARE ALL NOT SAFE!" Roy staggered a little bit as he heard him yell. Nurses pushed passed him putting a needle in his arm as he struggled and soon he slowed down and his speech turned to mumbles. The only audible thing he spoke, Roy heard.

"…help me…" Ed mumbled before he passed out from the drugs. Roy then and there made his exit unable to comprehend what he had seen. Edward passed out, screaming for him to leave, not safe. What did this all mean?

"Colonel?" He ignored the doctor and just kept moving and busted through the door. Edward, his Edward could not be insane. That mission, what happened during that mission? He felt extremely guilty, but why? He walked to his office passing everyone that said hello which caused a worried glance. Whenever people saw Roy Mustang in this state they knew to stay clear. Like last time they had to get a new roof due to fire damage. Pushing threw his doors like a bull going after a matador.

"Come on, where is it. Why did I have to be organized this time?" He said throwing papers left and right looking for the report that was handed in by Alphonse.

"Ah ha!" He said victoriously when he saw the report. "Ok day one…"

_Alphonse and I arrived at the small town, looks like a shit hole to me. Many of the people were starving and freakishly skinny. But what didn't make sense was they weren't poor, they had farms and stores and had money, why were they all dying off._

"Ok normal so far"

_Day two, damn these people are like zombies. I managed to get some information from someone who was halfway sane. They told me strange people had set up camp here a couple months ago and when they came everything started going down-hill. I noticed strange marking on every building, they looked like transmutation circles, but I have never seen these kinds before. I am going to go look tomorrow._

_Day three –_

_Day four –_

_Day five - _

His eyes widened and he flipped through the pages seeing blank spots all over the report. He pounded his fists on the table yelling damnit. Why were these days blank? What happened when he went to investigate those people? Something happened.

* * *

><p>Oh so is Edward insane or is he telling the truth, you will never know haha. Please review it's nice hehe :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward lay down on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing was even. It appeared he was asleep, but it was not a peaceful one. He was in that room again. In this dream, it was no dream it was a replay of that night. The room was dark and murky; he was chained to the floor. His arm was gone again, why does he keep losing that arm. But everything was fuzzy. Flashes in his mind made him forget all that happened that night. At one point in his dream there was a man, and then it would skip to a dark array with black lightening. Then it flashed again to Ed running away through the forest with a bleeding head.

How many days has it been since he has been in this room. He lost track after six days and slowly he stopped having visitors over and over again. He was mostly worried about Al, ever since the mission ended Al went mission while Ed was running through the forest. But he couldn't go to Al, it was too dangerous they would take Al away from him.

Rain splashed against the window inside Edward's room. It had a rhythm to it, pit, pat, pit, pat. It picked up the pace and it was pouring outside. The lighting illuminated the room showing exactly what was in the room. There was a bed, all white with one pillow and a blanket. An end table with rounded edges and there was a note pad on it for Edward to keep his thoughts on the pad. It was blank. Sitting up in his bed he gripped his forehead in his flesh hand just sitting there. What time was it? Looking around for a clock and there was none, if Edward had to guess maybe 2 or 3 in the morning.

Edward's body ached all over, there were marks on his wrist from where he was restrained, a few bruises on his body from where to tried to break free. Sitting up he pushed him off the bed and went to the door. Damn, there was no knob, no windows could open, just glass. Looking out the doors window and could see his auto-mail arm sitting there just on the other side. Cursing he tried pushing the door open, he couldn't make too much noise due to the guards walking around the area and the doctors. Sighing he walked back to the bed and sat down, he didn't belong here in his mind he knew he didn't.

_Kill…_

Edward's head shot up when he heard the voice again. It was a males voice, not his own. Scrambling over across his bed he grabbed the note pad trying not to lose his balance as he wrote down what he heard.

"I can't…kill him…" He scribbled down the words kill over and over again, some were scratched out. Lightning clashed again and thunder boomed He jumped in fright and gripped his head in pain dropping the pen and pad on the floor.

_Yes you can…_

"No I'm not…get out of me." he said again talking to himself. "It's just me here…no one else, im safe he is safe" He said and reached for the pad and pen with his one hand and stared writing again. His hair was well out of his ponytail and hanging down his shoulder as he stared at his horrid handwriting, it didn't help that he only had one arm to do all this with. He kept writing things down what he is hearing in his head. Ripping the papers off the notepad and hid them under his pillow. He could not let the doctors see those; they would most definitely confiscate them.

"Edward…are you awake" His head shot up when he saw a shadowed figure outside the door. Cursing silently he hid everything under the bed frantically moving, but was silent and pulled the covers over him and rested his head on the pillow facing the wall. He heard the door open and remained perfectly still with his eyes widened just waiting for him to leave. Once he left Ed waited a few more seconds before getting up again and grabbed the pen and pad.

"Myself….array…man…blood…black light" He said in a shaky voice. "Makes no sense…why can't I remember…" he said looking at the notes scattered out on the bed.

_You have to escape…you will rot here_

"I know that…I-I don't know how…my arm is gone" He replied to that voice in his mind.

_I can help you…listen to me_

"You're not real you can't help"

_Create a distraction…make him come in here, take his clipboard and go for your arm_

The voice had a point, there was nothing else in here to use and certainly a pillow would do no damaged to him. Sitting up he swung his legs over the bed and just sat there staring at the door watching the shadows of the guards and nurses walking by.

_Once you're out…get rid of him…you will remember_

"No…I won't get rid of him...I…I lo-"He gripped on his head trying to push the voices back into the deepest part of his head possible.

_He doesn't feel the same_

"Just shut up!" He yelled rather loudly, too loudly. His eyes widened when he heard the footsteps once again coming to his door. Pushing the papers back under his pillow he lay back down and listened as the door creaked open.

_Take your chance Edward…do it._

"Edward I know your awake" Doctor Schiff said as he entered the room.

_Do it, Do it do it!_

Ed shook his head covering up his exposed ear with the one hand he had. "Get out" he simply said but the doctor ignored him. The voice kept ringing in his ear like a small beeping or a fly that won't leave him alone. Everything happened in a flash. Edward shot out of the bed and lunged for him, grabbing the clipboard he slammed it against the doctors' head causing him to stagger backwards. Edward pushed passed him and ran through the doorway.

"My arm!" he yelled and grabbed it without even caring that it would hurt he shoved his metal arm into his socket and screamed out in pain. "Shit!" He said and ran back to his room grabbing the sheets of paper and ran away.

"Edward stop!" He ignored the doctor and kept going. Skidding to a stop he saw the guards blocking the only way out. Stepping back he turned around only to be once again blocked in by more. Having no other way he clapped his hands together making his blade and charged at the doctor. Going behind him he grabbed the doctor by the neck and held the blade against his neck.

"Tell me how to get out…now!" He yelled keeping his eyes on the guards and his blade pressed against his neck. He wasn't going to kill him, he could never. But he just needed enough pressure to make him crack.

"There is a backdoor…you can open by pressing a button under my desk" He didn't know whether to trust this doctor or not, but he had no choice. Pushing him away clapping his hands and he created a wooden wall to stall them for a while. Running back he didn't have time to grab all of his clothes. He was still wearing that white robe and his faded blue boxers, no shoes or anything. He looked terrible. Sliding under the desk he pressed the button and a door opened. In a split second Edward was out of the building with alarms sounding behind him. That was the one good advice the voice had given him…but where was he to go now.

* * *

><p>Roy awoke from his sleep with a cold sweat. Something was wrong he had that feeling. He never woke up in a cold sweat before, well only when it was a cold. Getting up he looked out the window seeing the storm outside and cursed. Getting up he walked to the bathroom only to stop when he heard his phone going off.<p>

"Who would call at this time?" he asked himself as he walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello…" he asked.

"…Roy…"

* * *

><p>Oh who is that on the phone. It could be anyone really and only I know hahaha! Review please!<p>

Love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Roy asked as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and one hand rubbing his eyes wiping downwards to try and wake up.<p>

"…Roy…?" The voice was shaky and he immediately was awake. Standing straight up and turned his back facing the wall with a stern look on his face.

"Who is this?" He asked once again

"This is Doctor Schiff" Roy wanted to laugh, but he just smirked hearing the once calm psychologist in this state. But his smirk left him "…Edward Elric escape just an hour ago, threatened many of my staff" The doctor's voice seemed very shaky; Edward must have threatened him as well.

"Was anyone hurt?" Roy asked, if anyone did get hurt Roy would have no choice but to go after him and bring him in.

"No…we are all ok here, though we must find him. He is a threat to others and himself. Just keep a look out and if you see him you must bring him back here at once" The line went dead. Edward had escaped and threatened people. He would only do that if he was in serious danger, but he wasn't in that situation. Roy stood there dumbfounded on what to do. Slowly he hung up the phone and just stood there with his hands at his sides clenched into fists. Raising his head he saw that it was 3:52am he had almost five hours until he had to go to the office.

"Damn you Full metal." He said simply and hurried to his room. Putting on his military uniform, his long black jacket and grabbing an umbrella he headed for the door, after he grabbed a large cup of coffee. Heading outside he opened his umbrella and entered the unforgiving storm. "The things I do for this little brat" he said. The outside was unforgiving. The rain poured sideways switching directions every five minutes. Trees cracked and made noises as the wind bent some of them almost to the point of cracking. How was he going to find an insane, small, hotheaded alchemist in the early morning hours especially in this storm? He knew one thing that it was not going to be easy. He started asking around at all the early birds getting their family shops set up for the morning to come. Everyone he asked, which was not a lot of people, just a handful. But no one had seen Edward anywhere. Of course he wasn't going to ask 'hey have you seen an insane blonde state alchemist running around?' He knew if Edward found out that he was most definitely be dead by now.

It seemed that his search was all for nothing, there were no signs of him anyone in town. And he couldn't leave the city anyway where would he go? He was about to turn in when he saw something off heading along the outskirts of town. Bending down he picked up a white cloth that was stuck on a broken tree branch. Tracing from where if fell and where it used to be on the tree he saw a small broken area with blonde hair strands caught in some bark.

"Edward…" He said and stood up heading in the direction where the trail leads.

* * *

><p>"Edward stop!" He heard the doctor's yells and pleas for him to return but there was no way in hell that he would return like this. He kept running as fast as he could, holding his robe closed to try and block the wind and rain from getting on him but that was like trying to stay dry when you're stuck in the ocean. When he was a couple blocks away he stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. His body was completely soaked to the bone, his long hair stuck to his back and forehead. Sitting down he hugged his knees against his chest and just stayed there trying to think to him of what he was going to do. So far there was no voice in his head; it was just him and his thoughts.<p>

"Where am I…" he said softly looking around, all he could see were tall buildings and the small glow of the street lights. If he had to guess he was in the center of Central.

"Ok think…I need answers…I don't know where to fuckin' start" He said holding his head and grunted in pain. He took his head shakily and pulled out his notepad and his pen and began writing.

"One….find hide out….two, get answers, three…." He stopped and thought for a second of what he could do.

_Kill Roy…_

He groaned gripping head once again trying to push the voice away. "No…I won't, three, push back voice…four find Al" He said and hid the notebook holding it against his chest and got up again. Growling he pulled his robe free from the branch as it fell onto the ground and pulled his hair free over his shoulder. Walking down the streets avoiding the light he looked around as his teeth clattered. His golden eyes shifted from one spot to another trying to avoid human contact at all time while he was out here. He skidded to a stop almost falling over when he saw another officer dressed up in the blue clad. Quickly he hid in an alley way holding his breath to make him be a little quieter. Ed has no idea if they military was alerted about his escape or if they are searching for him. If anything he had to stay away from all contact at possible. Make it seem as if he never existed; easier said than done. Everyone in Central knows who he is. Once the military officer walked past the alley way not even looking in he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I need a place with books, but not the library, I can't go there I'll get caught" Then his eyes widened. There was only one place in town with alchemy books better than the library, but he was going to dream going there. "I have no choice" he said looking to the ground before jogging away from the alleyway and headed down through the park, just as Roy was bending down looking at the evidence of him being there.

He made it safe and sound, no officers found him or any pedestrians. Pushing passed the military tape and jumping over the fence he headed inside the two story abandoned house. Slowly he pushed the creaky door open and the light from the streets poured in as he illuminated the stairs. Swallowing nervously he closed the door behind him and just stayed there. His knees were shaky and he felt like he was going to throw up. This house…was Shou and Nina Tuckers house. The only house with a better library and one that he could have full access too, the memory still haunted him. He looked around and grabbed a blanket and a couch pillow and headed down to the library. Rat's scurried around the floor to the new presence. Going to the back corner he sat down with the blanket over his shoulders and the pillow underneath him to make it a little more comfortable.

"Sorry to disturb you…Nina" he said hoping she was resting in peace, her little voice screaming big brother still rang in his head and he was going to have to get used to it if he was going to stay here. Clapping his hands he transmuted some old melted wax on the floor and made a branch new candle and set it down on the floor lighting it right next to him. Pulling out his notepad and looked through all his writings. Why was this all turning out like this? It was supposed to be a simple mission but everything got turned upside down. And the worst part of all was Roy. He thought he was actually insane. He hung his head low and put his hands on his head clenching fists of hair.

"I'm not insane Roy…I'm not" He said fighting the onslaught of tears threatening to fall. Shaking his head he took his hand and wiped his eyes. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. If he ever was going to get help with this he may need Roy, but that voice. He didn't know whether it would go away. And the last thing he wanted was Roy to know that the voice was telling him to kill Roy. Standing back up he kept the blanket around him and began walking through the house again, this time carrying the candle. Walking back up the stairs he looked around through the rooms. He saw the spots where the whole Nina incident went down. Hallucinations of him punching Shou over and over again, getting blood on his hands. Nina's blood stain where Scar had killed her, like hell he was going to stay in that room. Soon going back to the very end of the hallway he found an almost empty room with the cages where the entire failed Chimera's had been housed. A strong scent hit his nose and he immediately covered it up. It smelt like rust and blood. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I can do this" he said as he walked inside putting the candle down on a table top he began pushing the cages out into the hallway one by one making loud creaking and sliding noises. Grunting as he moved the large cages and just tossed the small ones out as loud crashing noises could be heard throughout the house.

"This will have to do" he said and made up a makeshift bed with only the blanket and the one pillow he had. Tomorrow he was going to do some major studying and searching for what could have happened to his mind. And also find food.


End file.
